What Were They Thinking?
by one piece girl 99999
Summary: Ace takes Luffy out for an eventful drive around town. Neither of them seem to care about all the trouble they cause. AU, Ace x Fem!Luffy, One-Shot.


**Dang it! I really need to stop coming up with ideas for one-shots and work on my other story. But I mean I have half of one chapter and half of another chapter for it so that count's as something, right? So, anyway, just R&R. I wanna know what ya think cause I wrote this in 15 minutes so it might not be the best.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. (Only because Oda-sensai won't sell it to me!)

What were they thinking?

Ace pulled his pickup truck up by the gate of a small two story house. He watched as Luffy climbed out of her window on the second story and jumped off of her balcony. She came running towards the gate wearing a white tank top, short jean shorts, and brown cowboy boots. Her short raven hair was brushed with two white hair clips holding some of her bangs back and some pink lip gloss making her lips shine. She was the best looking girl in the whole East Blue City.

He opened the door for her and she climbed in just as her adoptive father Shanks' came out of the house with a shot gun in his hands. Luckily he only managed a few shot's on Ace's tail gate.

Shanks was known for being protective of the girl and could be a little ruthless a times. There was even rumor's that he has been sent to jail once or twice.

Ace knew that he would be in some deep shit later but every time that thought came into his mind it was pushed out by Luffy sitting next to him. She really was a beautiful girl. Curvy and busty and not to mention her attraction to danger.

She smiled at Ace who was already going at least seventy miles an hour and had one hand on his arm while her other was hanging out the window to feel the passing air. '_Note to self thank who ever taught this girl how to dress herself_.' Ace knew exactly what he was feeling but what in the world was he thinking about. He was in enough trouble as it was. His adoptive father Whitebeard and all of his adoptive siblings were going too be pissed when he came back in the morning.

By the time they made it to the county line they had the cops right on their tails and couldn't seem to shake them. So Ace put the truck in fourth gear and turned off the road right into a corn field where he shut off all of his lights. '_Damn what am I doing? Is it even worth it?_' He thought but when he looked at the girl who was squealing beside him with her small hand still clutching his bicep he thought '_Yea, definitely worth the trouble._' Beside him he heard Luffy squeal again.

"Faster!" He heard her scream above the sound of the sirens. He tore out of the field going at least eighty miles an hour and on to the nearest road that took him to Shakky's Bar.

Shakky's bar was one of the only place's that allowed teens and adults to go there any time. They could drink and do all the nice close dancing they wanted.

As soon as they hit the road Luffy turned they radio all the way up. It was loud enough that Ace thought the people all the way back in town could hear it.

He looked back over at Luffy and she turned to give him a smile and a quick peck of the lips. He could feel a grin making its way across his face and the kiss seemed to encourage him more.

* * *

They were in Shakky's Bar dancing as close together as they could get. Ace had his hands on her hips while her hands rested on top of his. They were just two of the many dancing bodies pressing against each other.

Than a man with green hair came up and tried to cut in. You could see the way he looked at Luffy and the way she was dancing.

This of course pissed Ace off a little and caused punched the man square in the nose sending him staggering back a few feet pumping into people in the process.

When they saw they bar tender walk towards them they took off running out the door, Luffy giggling the whole way she jumped in the truck through the rolled down window while Ace slide across the hood of the truck and jumped in. '_Shit, shit, shit!_' Ace thought franticly.

He just punched Rorornoa Zoro hard enough to break his nose and maybe knock out a tooth or four. He was so going to get it at school on Monday.

* * *

He pulled up to her house.

"Well I got you home in one piece."

"Yea, but its half past too late." She pointed out.

"You act like you care." He said with a smirk. She gave smile and pulled Ace into a kiss before moving towards the door.

She stopped when she saw her dad sitting in a lawn chair in front of the garage. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath as he got up making his way over to Ace's truck.

Ace looked over to see what had Luffy frozen in place and saw Shanks making his way over to the truck. Luffy smiled and moved back over by Ace. He was confused at first but then he saw the gleam in her eyes.

He smirked and took his truck out of park. She stuck her whole upper body out of the window and gave a come-and-get me grin before Ace took off again. Leaving nothing but sound of her ringing laughter to fade behind.

**Man, should really get to bed it like almost 1 o'clock in the morning and I have Marching band practice in the morning. Not to mention school starting up soon and dance. Gosh, I'm gonna be busy! But please don't forget to R&R. I would really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
